Episode 2197
Mikey Episode Number: 2197 Date: Tuesday, July 13, 1993 Sponsors: D, J, 15 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Mr. Policeman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game with Bert where Ernie plays riffs on his drum set and Bert has to repeat them back. Bert is surprisingly good at the game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D/d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Count von Count works as an elevator operator, with Kermit the Frog as his customer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|At night, Grover thinks he hears noises in the dark. When he sees a shadow on the wall, he cowers under the covers - but the shadow turns out to be his Mommy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest - Letter D: dry dusty desert, drums, dance, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-yo elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Four Tops sing "Please Be Careful," a song about safely crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Tina sings “Down On Grandpa’s Farm” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Flossee and Splat stop at the playground and play rather intensely on the seesaw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 1 In this soap opera parody, Mr. Heartstrong (Gordon) fusses over the loss of his red shoelace along with Mrs. Heartstrong (Susan). They both feel sad until their son Barnaby (David) comes downstairs! What a surprise! But that feeling doesn't last long, as he soon learns of the lost shoelace. As it turns out, he came downstairs to change shoelaces in order to play baseball. Could this be a clue to the whereabouts of Mr. Heartstrong's lost one? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 2 In the thrilling conclusion, the doorbell rings! Who could it be at the door? It's Cousin Henry (Uncle Wally), who drops in for a surprise visit, which quickly becomes somber when the lost shoelace issue is brought up again. Just then, Mr. Heartstrong remembers what Barnaby said about a shoelace that didn't match, and as luck would have it, the missing one is in his left sneaker! This makes everyone happy! Cousin Henry pulls the snake-in-the-can trick on Barnaby, which gives everyone another nice surprise! "Woo woo!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jasper thinks that he has lost his elbow, but Julius shows him his elbow by bending his arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo hangs his nose on a feather boa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater - Cyranose de Bergerac, a poet with a two-foot-long nose, tries to help the queen of France finish her poem. Unfortunately, the word used to finish it is the word he's the most sensitive to: "nose". One mention of that word and he'll go medieval on you! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: One head wants to play the trumpet, but the other head wants to sleep. How will they compromise? By cooperation, of course. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Susie solve the wig robbery |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide